The Gift of Rebirth
by The Beeping Box
Summary: Hi, i dont really now what to say, because it would give it away, all i will say is that it is a big shocker kind of thing, and is a one-shot, just making that clear right now. Note this is only my first story, it might very well suck.


**Hello all of you out their in computer land, im the beeping box, i thought it would be a good idea to wright a quick oneshot story as my first one, please do note this is my first story on this site and might not be very good, and i apoligize if their are any miss spelled words or mistakes in my grammer*Beep***

**Disclameir time: i do not own digimon and never will, but it would be cool two, but i cant.**

* * *

It was calm and relaxing in the human world. It had been about three years since the defeat of King Drasil and the Data Squad could not be happier. The digiport was also able to be opened again so they where all able to meet their partners again, except for Spencer for bancholeomon had died after his body was destroyed. Anyway, the data squad members where all very happy, but none as happy as Keenan. And the reason for that is because Keenan grew up in and was raised in the digital world.

Well, on this day Keenan and Falcomon where on a mission for D.A.T.S. An unknown digimon signature was detected by the pier. Keenan and Falcomon were running through corners and in between buildings. As Keenan turned the final corner what he saw brought back so many good and terrible memories of when he was in the digital world. The digimon before them was none other than the frigimon look alike, Chuchidarumon. This digimon looks somewhat like a snow man bear thing, made out of mud and rock.

"Are you the ones they call, Keenan and Falcomon?" asked the Chuchidarumon, but not in an evil like voice, but a kind and gentle voice met the ears of Keenan and Falcomon. Because of this Keenan found himself at not forming the words he needed to answer. Falcomon saw this and decided to answer for his partner.

"Yes we are them, why would you care?" asked Falcomon, standing in front of Keenan protectively

"I was sent here by Cherrymon with a message, he told me to tell you to come to the digital world right away with the rest of the data squad, or at least Spencer and another with a digimon partner," stated Chuchidarumon, Falcomon didn't buy it but before Falcomon could say anything Keenan spoke up

"I believe you, I'll take you to D.A.T.S. and introduce you to the rest of the data squad and you'll take us to Cherrymon, but if you're lying to me I'll destroy you so fast you won't have time to even say help," said Keenan in a very calm voice that frightened both Falcomon and Chuchidarumon as they headed to the D.A.T.S. head quarters

MEANWHILE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD….

"Yes younglings, soon your human friends will be here, but only if Chuchidarumon can successfully delivers the message to Keenan and Falcomon," stated Cherrymon to two little digimon, Tokomon and Tsunomon.

BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD AT D.A.T.S. HEADQUARTERS…

"So you want us to believe that this Chuchidarumon was sent here by Cherrymon with a message for us to come to the digital world?!" asked Marcus very loudly

"Yes," stated Keenan very calm and assure of him self

"Ok, I believe you," said Spencer

"Really, Spencer, you really think we can trust this guy?" asked Yoshi with disbelief all over her voice

"Yes, you guys would do the same and did do the same for me when I told you that I was me in Bancholeomon's body so I think I can trust this guy, it's easy to tell when a digimon is lying if you know where to look," stated Spencer with a very calm tone in his voice.

"Alright, Keenan the dive is only big enough to hold you, Chuchidarumon, Spencer, Falcomon, and one other person with a digimon. So come on Keenan… pick," said Commander Sampson

"Alright I pick…..Kristy and Biyomon, that's who I choose to go with me, I trust them the most," stated Keenan as Miki and Megumi started up the dive. The three humans and the three digimon walked in to the dive and where transported to the digital world in a matter of seconds.

NOW BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD….OH, IN CHERRYMON'S FOREST…..WELL ABOVE IT,BUT I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I MISSED…..

SMASH!

Their was a load thud and the digimon and their partners where back in the digital world, right in front of Cherrymon to be exact. But Cherrymon wasn't with his usual group of injured digimon, no, this time he was with two little rookie level digimon that when they came into view, Keenan's and Spencer's digivices reacted in a way that made the sky around them brighten up and made nearly impossible to see anything.

"What's happening? I can't see a thing!" stated Kristy as she and Biyomon shielded their eyes from the harsh light, and only one sound was heard…

"SnowAgumon Digivolve too….Frigimon!" stated a very feminine and familiar voice to Keenan, it was the voice of his adoptive mother, Frigimon

"Elecmon Warp Digivolve too….Bancholeomon!" stated the voice of a great warrior, and a familiar voice at that, it was Spencer's lost partner, Bancholeomon.

"F-F-FRIGIMON!" cried Keenan trying to hold back tears of joy, as he and Spencer ran up to their digimon friends they lost and finale got back….Leaving Kristy and Biyomon in the crater they made.

* * *

**Well, their you have it, my first story on fanfiction,net, please review...but nothing to harsh**


End file.
